1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual and automatic apparatus for a lens barrel configured so that zooming and focusing operations of a lens can be changed without changing manual and automatic operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional lens barrel used for a camera or a television camera is provided with a focus lens for adjusting the focus and a zoom lens for changing powers. These lenses can be manually or automatically operated by a change-operation knob. For example, one of these lenses is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 02285311A.
That is, in the case of a zooming function, external teeth are formed on the periphery of a zooming ring, a change gear is set to the external teeth so as to be engaged with or disengaged from the teeth, rotation of an electric motor is transmitted via the change gear, and the change gear is moved by a change-operation knob. According to the function, by operating the change-operation knob and engaging the change gear with the external teeth of the zooming ring, it is possible to automatically drive the zoom lens by automatically operating the zooming ring, manually operate the zooming ring by disengaging the change gear from the external teeth, and set a desired magnification.